marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Snowball
D.W.'s Snow Mystery 1998 VHS # D.W.'s Snow Mystery # Goodnight Max # Bumpies in My Stocking # Big Ol' Mikey # Frankless Frank ---- ---- Synopsis by: MissySetsuka Comments by: ''''KorraIsBack' and 'Dave' ---- This was one of the "much-anticipated" episodes of season seven, the one in which D.W. supposedly gets back her snowball. For those who don't know about the snowball ('''and who doesn't?), D.W. first placed her snowball in the freezer after the events that took place in #40501 - "The Blizzard" so that she could have a memory of the best day of her life. The snowball went missing in #12201 - "D.W.'s Snow Mystery" and D.W. was unable to figure out what happened to it, although if you believe the ending of the episode, aliens took it. Now it's supposedly returned. This one opens with a Star Wars parody. "Recently in a galaxy far far away..." appears as a caption at the bottom of the screen, followed by a title: ''Return '' ''of the '' Snowball Then, scrolling text appears, like in the opening of all "Star Wars" movies. Arthur reads the scrolling text, although is sometimes interrupted by D.W. and Mom. I'm not going to specify, you should be able to figure it out. Here we go: There is unrest '' in the Read home.' D.W.' sti'll thinks' ' about the snowball all the time and won't shut up about it. ''Arthur stole my snowball '' from the freezer! I know it was him! ''Quiet D.W. '' I'm the narrator. ''To combat the dark '' side of D.W. Arthur has ''Mom! Ignore her. '' As I was saying... ''Arthur, let your sister talk. But it's about '' THE SNOWBALL! ''Oh no. That again? The scene scrolls down, as D.W. asks what Mom means by "that again." Arthur complains that he's trying to read the narration. As he argues with D.W., a spaceship travels down through the clouds of Earth. The scene closes in on the Read home. Inside, D.W. looks in the freezer. Her snowball is there. She gasps. ---- ---- It's Mom's birthday. Mom thanks everyone for a wonderful dinner. Just then, D.W. comes in. Why was D.W. in the kitchen anyway? D.W. informs them that her snowball is back! This gets positive reactions from Mom, Dad and Grandma Thora. Then she notes that it's the six-month, two-week and four-day anniversary of when it got stolen. Arthur shakes his head. Um, hello, Arthur, this is good news. Plus, you're knowing something you're not telling. Arthur's going to continue to drive me nuts with similar reactions throughout this episode... Mom says that D.W. finding the snowball makes her birthday extra-special. D.W.'s in the kitchen. Mom tells her that she's going to have to put the snowball away. We see that D.W.'s been keeping it cold with a bag of peas, labeled "Happy Peas." Mom takes it and heads for the refrigerator. D.W. warns her that it's very fragile and has her close the freezer door slowly. Then she tells her that she forgot the peas. Night time. D.W. comments to herself that she's so glad the snowball is back. She drifts into a dream sequence. ---- D.W.'s dream-sequence features a majestic castle at nighttime. There's a crescent moon in the sky. D.W. watches as ice-people and unicorns dance inside her castle. Her snowball, which is person-sized, and decked out in a top hat and dress shoes, tells her that he's happy to be back too. They dance. Snowball: By the way, how did I get back? D.W.: I don't know. Don't you? Snowball: How would I? I don't have eyes or a brain. I'm just a snowball. He realizes that if someone took him once, they might try taking him again. D.W. asks what he means. Then, two large arms grab the snowball. Unseen Evil-Entity: Ah ha ha ha ha! D.W.: Nooooooo... ---- D.W. wakes up. Then, in a new scene, D.W. opens the freezer and sighs with relief. She closes it and then creates a box for the snowball. It's a styrofoam carton and she wraps it with all sorts of chains. She puts it back in the freezer and sighs contentedly. Later that night, D.W. awakes with a start and gasps. She uses a flashlight to guide her way to the freezer. That morning, Mom finds D.W. sleeping in a kitchen chair. The freezer door is open. It must have been open all night. Mom: (confused) D.W.? D.W.: (weary) Huh? Now, Mom's looking at D.W. with an annoyed expression on her face. D.W. explains her logic: if the snowball got stolen once, it could happen again. Arthur tells her that it obviously wasn't stolen, or else she wouldn't have found it. Dad suggests that it just got lost behind all of the stuff in the freezer; then, when they moved things around for Mom's party, it showed up again. Arthur heads into the kitchen and D.W. races in after him, wanting to know what he's doing. Arthur says he's clearing his dishes. D.W. doesn't buy this and tells him to stay right there. She gets her chained box out of the freezer and says she can't tell if the snowball's still in there. Hellllooo, D.W.? You raced right after Arthur. There really isn't any way he could have gotten to the freezer, gotten that box out and gotten all of your crazy chains off without him being caught in the act. Mom catches D.W. as she tries to open the box with a sharp kitchen instrument. Mom stops her and with Mom's help, D.W. gets the box open. The snowball's in there, but it's smaller than it was before. That night, Mom tells D.W. that she has to keep her snowball in a cooler with ice in her room. Mom: We can't have you making a mess, or worse, hurting yourself over this. D.W. asks if Mom's going to punish Arthur, since he "obviously took the outside part of the snowball." Mom explains that it just melted, commenting that after all, the freezer door was open all night. D.W. moves around the ice in the cooler. She tosses and turns and then goes into another dream sequence. ---- It's D.W.'s ice castle again and the people inside are melting. She tries to dance with her snowball, but it's about half of her size now and it's having trouble moving. He asks for a little break. Then, he gets an idea: if D.W. can figure out who put him back in the freezer, then she'd know who took him to begin with. D.W.: Arthur. Snowball: Oh, just the name gives me shivers. But, if you can prove that he did it, then your Mom and Dad might keep him from doing me any more damage. ---- * * * The screen melts to the next scene. * * * Arthur's reading a comic book. D.W. tells him that she just has a few questions. D.W.: Where were you between six months ago and Mom's party? Arthur: Listening to you whine about your snowball 24 hours a day. D.W.: (jotting the last answer down) And where you did you keep the snowball? Arthur: MOM! D.W. is using the "Have you stopped beating your wife yet?" method of questioning. Mom puts D.W. in her room. D.W. says that this isn't going to be as easy as she thought. D.W. calls The Brain. Imitating Arthur's voice, she tells him that he has to come over right away. Brain, thinking it's Arthur asks her what's wrong with her voice. D.W., as Arthur, says that she (he) has a cold. Brain, what's wrong with your voice? :) When Brain arrives, D.W. tells him that Arthur's out buying medicine and that he asked her to keep him company. She gives him some money and tells him that she needs him to use science to figure out who stole her snowball. Brain: I'm sorry, is Arthur coming back? D.W.: What's the problem? Come on. Do some experiments. Time is money. The Brain gives in. But he wants to know how the snowball can be stolen if she has it. D.W. answers that it's complicated... They go downstairs. D.W. asks if it would be possible for the snowball to be "lost" in the freezer for six months. Brain: Hmmm, you do present an interesting conundrum. Do you have a measuring tape? From elsewhere, Mom asks what D.W. is doing. D.W. lies that she's just straightening up things. She gives Brain the measuring tape, and Brain begins working on the problem. Brain: ...factoring in the algorithm of the weekly allotment of frozen meats... D.W.: Would it get smooshed!? Brain: Yes. D.W.: Just as I suspected. That snowball has been somewhere else. D.W. gives him some more money, although it looks like play money to me, as it says "mony" on it. She tells him it's time for experiment #2. In D.W.'s room, Brain produces for her a list of all possible freezers in a ten-block radius where the snowball could have be kept. D.W.: Wow, for $1.65, you're a pretty good detective. If it's a detective that D.W. wants, she should have called Fern, or Buster. But then again, D.W.'s already friends with Brain, so I guess it was her natural inclination to call him. Downstairs, Brain checks the freezer. He sees that there's ice cream from his Mom's parlor in it. He recognizes it as ice cream from Mom's birthday party. D.W. wonders what the big deal is... The Brain explains that both the ice cream and the snowball arrived in the freezer at the same time. Then Arthur walks in and asks Brain what he's doing. D.W.: He's investigating. Arthur: (pointing his finger at D.W.) Is this about that stupid snowball? Brain: Yes, I mean no, I mean... You're not sick at all are you? So Arthur really didn't invite Brain over; D.W. must have done. Arthur asks Brain if he realizes that he's been fooled by a four-year-old girl. Both he and Brain leave. D.W. follows. As they exit the house, D.W. yells after them, telling Brain that she wants her money back, and grumbling that Arthur did this on purpose. Mom asks what she's upset about. D.W. tells her nothing. She slips into a fantasy sequence. ---- D.W.'s castle has melted and her snowball is now paddling in the watery remains of it inside his shoe. D.W. says that she's sorry. She tried, but Arthur is just too smart for her. The snowball bids her goodbye, then melts. ---- That, night, D.W. pours the watery remains of the snowball into a jar. Arthur comes in. Arthur: Okay, D.W., it was me. I did it. D.W.: You did? Why? Arthur: Well, you just never stopped talking about the snowball since it disappeared... He explains that when Dad sent him to get the ice cream for Mom's birthday party, he saw they had a new snowcone machine. He ordered one with no syrup, creating a faux snowball in effect. He paid for it with his own money and put it in the freezer with the ice cream. He thought it would make her happy. D.W.: Oh, so this wasn't the real snowball? She asks him why he took it in the first place. Arthur covers his head with his hands and tells her that he didn't take it. She asks who did. Arthur says that nobody knows. Perhaps somebody threw it away by accident. She should just forget about it, as she's making them all crazy. D.W. asks how she can just forget about it. Arthur says that he tried and walks out. D.W. tells him to wait. She knows that he didn't take it and thanks him for the fake one. It was nearly as good as the real one. Outside, George chases after Pal, who has his softball. Emily and her nanny walk by, dressed for swimming. D.W. pours the melted remains of the fake snowball out the window. She asks Emily if she's going swimming and says to wait for her, as she wants to go too... ...and in this way we realize that snowball or no snowball, life goes on. Suddenly now, we're watching the scene through a pair of binoculars. An alien tells his two kids that he hopes they've learned what happens when you beam down into people's kitchens and take things from them. The two alien kids in the spaceship argue back and forth. Alien-Mom: If you don't stop arguing, you can forget about going to the asteroid fair.The spaceship zooms off the Earth and that's... The End. ''The Aliens'' As Dustin noted, the aliens shown at the end of this episode are not the same aliens as those who were shown at the end of #12201 - "D.W.'s Snow Mystery". Those aliens had three eyeball stalks and long noses. ''The Snowball'' So it's still missing? Thrilling. I guess that means we're going to be hearing more about it. When I first heard about this episode, I was hoping it would put an end to the snowball storyline, although I guess I knew better than to expect that. ''The Ending'' I totally called the ending of this episode in a Yahoo messenger conversation with Dave. I really didn't like this ending. The plot should have been wrapped up. Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1998, VHS